Lost Memories
by Deadly-Leo
Summary: A hidden group of men are plotting to take over the world. To do this they must first eliminate Treize and Une, but Treize is killed in battle. Will the conspiritors continue with their plan?
1. The Plot

Lost Memories Prologue: the Plot By: Deadly_Leo Author's Notes: Minna-san, I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. This is my first attempt at a multipart. Again thanks to Haruchiru for help with the format. It's still screwy, but it is a work in progress. If there are any mistakes please, I implore you; tell me so I can change them!!!! Again minna, gomen nasai for any and all mistakes. I hope you like it. Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~ Lieutenant Jamison sat at his desk in his office at the Specials headquarters and sifted through his mail.  
  
At the bottom of the pile was a note that read: 'Jamison, I am calling a meeting of Chaos tonight. I would strongly suggest that you be present. Be at the warehouse at nine o'clock sharp.'  
  
"Understood," he murmured and continued on through his mail.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Gentlemen, I assume that you all know why we are here tonight?" Colonel Armsfield said as he took his place at the head of the small table.  
  
A lamp hung directly above the table illuminating the hot, sweaty faces of all who sat there. It was cold night and the sweltering heat from the vent was causing Armsfield's patience to run low.  
  
'Where is that lazy boy at,' he thought, 'I told him to be here at nine, we will have to start without him,' he said as he prepared to address the table again.  
  
Five men sat at the table, one from each division the World Nation. These men had all gathered in the tiny room in the warehouse to chart a course that would not only change their lives forever, but the lives of millions for better or for worse.  
  
"Gentlemen, as you all know Treize Khushrenada is the leader of the World Nation. We are here tonight to put an end to his rising and in turn create one of our own. What we will be doing will be dangerous. If our organization is exposed we may all be killed. To accomplish this mission we all must be united. That is why I must ask you now, if there is any of you who feel uncertain about our cause, then leave and speak not a word of this to anyone," he said looking around him.  
  
No one moved. They all knew that if any rose they might leave the room but would not live far beyond that.  
  
"Tonight gentlemen we take the future into our own hands. To do this we will first have to eliminate Treize and his second in command, Colonel Une. To accomplish this I mean assassination."  
  
All sat deadly still as Armsfield continued to speak.  
  
"To do this I propose that we." Armsfield said, before a knock to the door came.  
  
"Enter," he commanded as the door opened to reveal an exhausted looking Lieutenant Jamison.  
  
"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Armsfield barked as Jamison entered the room and closed the door, "you better have a damn good reason for not being on time."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I do sir. While I was leaving headquarters I overheard a telephone conversation. Sir, Colonel Une has come out of her coma and is in space with Commander Treize. Commander Treize is going to lead the battle between the World Nation and the White Fang organization personally," he finished breathlessly.  
  
"Well gentlemen," Armsfield said silkily, "our job might just have become a little easier. If Treize were to be killed in battle, that would leave the Colonel alone and helpless, and with the enormous task of disbanding the World Nation as Treize would have wanted. As her trusted aid and advisor I would naturally be called upon to help with the task. This would enable me to be close enough to eliminate her, leaving me as the head of the World Nation and our organization in control of the world," he finished slowly as a disgusting Cheshire cat smile spread across his face. To Be Continued. 


	2. The Battle

Lost Memories Part One: The Battle By: Deadly_Leo  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. The script belongs to whoever wrote it. Read and hopefully enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~ "Treize please, just wear the suit, just this once?" Lady Une pleaded as she held up a black space suit. "It's really not that bad," she added.  
  
"Lady, I won't be needing it," Treize said.  
  
They were standing in the detoxification room of MO II. Une had awoken from her coma only hours before and was now trying to win an age-old battle against a man's pride.  
  
They had been having the same argument for the past ten minutes. All Une wanted was for Treize to wear a space suit in battle, but his stubborn pride keep getting in the way.  
  
He felt that he didn't need it.  
  
He had never needed one before, and Lady knew this. She trusted his abilities as a pilot and knew that he had sought victory in all his other battles, but something was different this time. She knew that he had his honor to defend this time, but he was also fighting for something more, and if forced to he would die doing so. She accepted this, and she was going to try and prevent it from happening, but she would not change his mind. He had to fight.  
  
"Fine Treize," Une said exasperatedly, "If you wont wear it for you own sake then wear it for your daughter's. I wont ask you to wear it for mine because I understand why you won't. She doesn't," Une said as she stared up into her husband's cerulean blue eyes. She hoped that he wouldn't see the pain that was in her own eyes, though she knew he probably did. It was taking a lot of control to keep her from begging him not to go. They both knew the risks that were involved. She also knew that if she begged him enough not to go, he wouldn't. He would put everything aside for her and his family and never hold it against her, but he would also never be at peace with himself.  
  
She would not be the cause of his pain.  
  
"All right Lady, you win, I'll wear it," Treize said admittedly as he slipped his arms around Une's waist and kissed her.  
  
He had seen the pain in her eyes and it was killing him. He hated to hurt and worry her like this but it was a necessary evil.  
  
He must fight, for peace and for himself. He was fighting so that his child could have the peace and safety that he knew he might never see. If he could give that security to her, then anything that could happen to him was of no importance.  
  
"I will wear it for both of you. I will wear it for all of us. Lady, I have to fight, you and I both know this, and I know that you understand the reasons why. We both know the risks involved, and we both know what the outcome could be. I want you to know that whatever happens I love you and Hotaru very, very much. Have I thanked you yet for saving my life?" he said with a wiry smile as he bent his head and kissed Une again.  
  
"No, and you are welcome. You owe me though. I know you love me Treize and I love you too, and so does Hotaru. We both love you very much. No matter what happens nothing is going to change my love for you. Don't worry about what could be, just wear the suit and we will see what happens," Une said as she handed him the suit and attachments, gently kissed his lips, turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Lady, never forget how much I love you," Treize said as Une touched the button on the wall to open the door.  
  
"I could never forget, and I will never forget what we share just as long as you don't," Une said as they both smiled before she exited and headed for the control room.  
  
~*~*~*~ Ten minutes later Une was standing in the control room of MO II.  
  
"Colonel, Commander Treize and troupes are leaving the holding bay," a soldier informed her, "The troupes will be at the rendezvous point in approximately five minutes, ma'am," the young women updated.  
  
"All right. Thank you," Une said.  
  
"Treize," Une whispered, "I love you," she said as she looked at the screens that were monitoring Treize's progress.  
  
He was almost there. His opponents were already awaiting his arrival.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Your Excellency, the Gundams have started combat with Epyon," Une said noting that Treize had worn his space suit and helmet as he had promised, as the inside of Treize's suit came into view.  
  
"Zechs must be truly hated by the Gundams. I would wish them thanks but since they are not fighting on my behalf it would be inappropriate," Treize said as he removed his helmet for a moment to get a better look at his wife's tiny picture on his monitor.  
  
"Please, take care," Une said as she stared at her husbands face.  
  
"Thank you Lady, but at the moment our goal is the same, I must destroy Libra," Treize said as he put his helmet on again and continued to battle.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Treize, when the battle is over I will be the judge of your justice!!" the young pilot of Gundam 05 cried as he readied himself for battle with Treize.  
  
"Where are you aiming? I am over here," Treize said as his Tallgeese flew toward the Gundam.  
  
"Shut up!" Wufei shouted as his trident swung forward and crashed down against Treize's shield.  
  
  
  
"There was once at time when a button would determine the outcome of a battle. That detestable spirit is the origin of these Mobile Dolls. And the extension of that is Libra. When war is dehumanized both victory and defeat are tragic and God will not give his hand to either side," Treize said as Wufei fired upon his mobile suit.  
  
"Don't give me that crap. The battle has spread and many people have died because of you!" the young pilot screamed as he again soared towards Treize in another attempt to demolish his suit.  
  
"Your enemy should only have to be me!" Wufei shouted as he and Treize stared each other down.  
  
"You are right," Treize said as he threw his Dover gun to the side and brandished his beam saber.  
  
"I hope you are ready for this," Wufei replied when he began to twirl his trident.  
  
"Of course, but I wont make allowances this time, " Treize replied smugly. "Don't mock me!" Wufei cried as he launched forward to battle with Treize again.  
  
~*~*~*~ "What's wrong. Why don't you use that dragon?" Treize asked Wufei.  
  
He and Wufei had been battling for about half an hour. So far, no one was winning.  
  
"I want to fight you fair and square, that's all," Wufei answered.  
  
"That's not like you, you're hesitating," Treize said as he and Wufei came to stand about fifty feet apart, both in battle stances.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me then?" Wufei questioned as he brought his weapon to his side.  
  
"I couldn't kill one of the few who truly understand me," Treize replied.  
  
"Don't talk rubbish," Wufei yelled as he raised his trident and lunged at Tallgeese.  
  
"I detest you," he continued to shout as the trident made contact with Treize's shoulder.  
  
"Then don't hesitate!!" Treize stated as swung his saber at 05.  
  
"You're the kind of man who can only look down on people . You're only fighting with your ego. How many people do you think have died for you?" 05's pilot asked as he landed away from Treize after another foiled attack.  
  
"Do you want to know? Up to yesterday there were 9982," Treize said answering the pilot's question.  
  
"What?" Wufei asked incredulously.  
  
"Lady, what are the casualties today?" Treize asked turning his attention to his main monitor as a miniaturized picture of his wife appeared.  
  
"White Fang, 82, our forces, 105, have been confirmed at this point," she answered promptly.  
  
"I see," he said as he removed his helmet and placed his face in his left hand.  
  
"Give me their names later," he requested.  
  
"Yes, as you wish," Une said gently, ending the transmission.  
  
"Y.you!!" Wufei shouted as he became enraged by Treize's words.  
  
"I remember everyone who has sacrificed there lives for this war. Noventa.Septem.Bently.Darlian.Walker.Otto.Bunt.They are all unforgettable," Treize said to Wufei.  
  
"You son of a." Wufei began as even more anger coursed through his young veins.  
  
"I can only express my condolences to those who are dead. But I want you to know one thing," Treize said as he replaced his helmet, "Their lives were definitely not wasted. And!!" Treize said as he powered his verniers and attacked Wufei.  
  
As Treize drew near, Wufei swung his trident in defense, ramming it through the center of Tallgeese.  
  
"Excellent work, Wufei," Treize said as small electric charges ignited around him.  
  
"Treize!! You!!!" Wufei shouted as he pulled his weapon form Treize's suit.  
  
"Wufei, my eternal friend," Treize told the young pilot as his suit began to drift away, "I am proud to have been able to fight with you," he said as his audio and visual transmitters failed. ~*~*~*~ "What the hell happened!!" Une shouted as the screen she had been watching Treize's battle on scrambled.  
  
"I don't know ma'am," a young cadet answered.  
  
"Get me the transmission again. Now!!" Une barked.  
  
'Oh, please Treize, don't be dead!!' Une pleaded as people rushed around her trying to comply with her wishes. ~*~*~*~ "This.I wont approve of it!!!" Wufei said, knowing that Treize could not hear or see him.  
  
"Milliardo, I'll go ahead of you.huh?" Treize said as the door of Tallgeese opened, "Is this the destiny that you have chosen for me, Tallgeese?" Treize weakly asked the suit.  
  
"If this is the path that I should walk, then I will," he said as he exited the mobile suit.  
  
"I will follow your path," he said as he watched his mobile suit explode before him, with the force of the explosion propelling him away from the site as his mind went blank and he slipped into unconsciousness. ~*~*~*~ "Damn it!!!!" Wufei scream as he hit the control panel of his suit.  
  
"This time you're running away with the winnings!!" Wufei said as tears rolled down his cheeks when his monitor's transmission returned in time to show him the Tallgeese exploding before him. ~*~*~*~ 'No Treize!!! Why!!!!' Une mentally screamed as her hands clenched into fists against the section of panel she was supporting herself on when the transmission of Treize's battle suddenly appeared.  
  
It had returned in just enough time for her to see Tallgeese explode before her eyes.  
  
"Commander Une," a captain asked, "Commander, your orders please," he said as Une slowly turned to face him.  
  
'Oh God, Treize, what would you want me to do,' she thought as she addressed the room.  
  
"Send a message to White Fang. As of present our World Nation Forces.declare our defeat," she finished, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"C.commander!" the captain stammered with the beginning of a protest.  
  
"I will not repeat this humiliation. Hurry and send the message!" she ordered of the man.  
  
"You were splendid, Mr. Treize," Une said as she turned back to her screen to continue to monitor the battles that had yet to dissipate.  
  
Une bit her lip to keep from screaming out in anger and sorrow. She felt as though she had lost a part of herself. Treize was dead. Her husband was gone; their daughter would never really know her father.  
  
She wanted to breakdown and cry right their. She wanted to scream and kick and claw. To curse God for doing this to her and to curse Treize for leaving her, but she knew she couldn't.  
  
She had to be strong for now. The time for sorrow would come later. She had to continue to bring about the peace that Treize had sacrificed his life for. Her time of grieving would come, Treize's peace came first. To Be Continued.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, with that out of the way, tons of notes this time. Most of the script form the episodes is intact, but some things where manipulated to suit my evil purpose. Not too many things were changed though, just little things added and played with. I would like to say to Haruchiru, thanks for help with the format. Some cursing, but that's what it said in the subtitles so that is what I put in. 


	3. The Finding

Lost Memories Part Two: The Finding By: Deadly_Leo  
  
Author's note's: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!! Ok, that out of the way I would like to take this space to say thank you for reading this far. If you have read this far without cursing my name, then may any and all higher powers bless you and thank you. I hope you have liked the story so far, and I hope that you keep reading. There is some cursing. Anyways arigatou minna- san!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is Hotaru?" Lady asked as Gregor closed the front door behind them.  
  
She had just returned from space. The pilot of the Gundam 05 had killed Treize in battle, and Une no longer wanted to live. She felt as though her heart had been pride from her chest and torn into a thousand pieces. All she wanted to do was to go up stairs, see her daughter, and then curl up and die.  
  
"Where is my daughter?" Une ordered as she rounded on Maria, the housekeeper.  
  
"Lucy has just taken her upstairs to put her to bed, ma'am. Ma'am we heard about Mr.Treize. We are all very sorry, is their anything that we can do?" the plump women inquired.  
  
"No thank you Maria. I am sorry for barking at you that way, I just.I just.I just want to see my child," she said when she felt tears starting to form in her brown eyes.  
  
"All right ma'am but if there is anything that we can do for you tonight just let any of us know," Maria said looking around at Gregor the butler, and the rest of the small staff.  
  
"Thank you but right now I just want to be alone with my child," she said with a weak smile before she turned and slowly headed up the grand staircase then down the hall on the second floor through the East wing.  
  
'That was close Une. You can cry later. Keep control now, cry when you are alone,' she thought as she stopped outside of her daughter's nursery, resting her hand on the golden doorknob.  
  
She wasn't sure if she should enter. She wasn't sure if she was prepared to handle it. Their daughter had always looked remarkably like Treize. Une wasn't sure if she would be able to look at their child again without feeling the pain she now felt.  
  
'No, this is ludicrous!!!! This is my child!!! I love her more then life it's self. She will always remind me of Treize. I will never be able to forget him that way,' she thought as she turned the knob and entered the room.  
  
~*~*~*~ She didn't want to live without Treize. She was not sure that she could. Une had asked for release from her pain. She had tired to find redemption. She had asked Relena to take her life for her sins, for killing her father, but she would not release her.  
  
Une had stayed in space long enough to oversee the end of the battle between Earth and space. She had witnessed the destruction of Libra, and the salvation of Earth by the pilot of the Gundam 01, and the death of Zechs.  
  
She and her second in command, Colonel Armsfield, where now left with the task of disbanding the World Nation.  
  
~*~*~*~ Une now looked down at her sleeping daughter lying in her crib illuminated by moonlight. She had grown so much. It wasn't surprising that she was sleeping the night through, she had always been very good about that sort of thing. She was a good child, extremely intelligent for someone so young.  
  
"Well little one, it is just you and me now," Une said as she gently picked up Hotaru, "Daddy's gone, and he won't be coming back," she told the sleeping infant as she stifled a sob and walked across the room to sit in a rocking chair near the window.  
  
"He loved you very, very much you know," she continued as she placed the infant's head on her shoulder and began to gently rock.  
  
"We both loved you very much. We wanted the world for you. Your father tried so very hard to give you the world. Yes, he most certainly loved you. He used to sit up at night and just watch you as you slept. When you were first born your father was so nervous. He didn't sleep for almost a week because he was afraid that something might happen to you while you slept. I love you so much little one, you truly are the light of my life. You were the light of your father's life too. That's why we named you Hotaru," she said pausing to regain the control of her voice as it began to waver.  
  
"Well, goodnight sweetheart," Lady finished slowly as she walked to the crib and placed the still sleeping child in it, readjusted her blanket and kissed her forehead as tears began to steadily stream down her cheeks.  
  
Une left the room through a side door and entered her and Treize's bedroom. It was after twelve, which meant that it was Christmas Day, it would have been their first Christmas as a family.  
  
Lady collapsed onto the bed that she had shared with Treize. They had spent many nights together in that bed. Their daughter had been conceived in it. She couldn't count the times that the two of them had laid there rapped in each other's arms listening to the quiet darkness of their bedroom and the distant roaring of the waves.  
  
Now she lay their alone crying and sobbing because Treize was not there, because Treize would never be there again.  
  
'Come on Une pull yourself together. Get up, shower, and get ready for bed. When you get up in the morning you can spend Christmas with Hotaru,' she thought as she wiped her cheeks with a shaky hand.  
  
Une sat up in bed feeling her body shake. She was very weak from crying. With what little strength she had Lady pulled her body from the bed and removed her military jacket and the rest of her uniform as she crossed to the dresser Treize had once shared with her and removed a short silk nightgown and took the matching robe from the back of her vanity chair.  
  
Lady entered the bathroom and walked to the shower and began to run the water. She then took a towel from the tiny bathroom closet and removed her underclothes before stepping into the warm enclosed corner and closing the door.  
  
'Treize and I used to take showers together,' Une thought as she picked up the shower puff and the bar of soap.  
  
"Oh God, I can't do this. I can't go on without him. I can't even shower without him. How am I going to sleep without him next to me? How am I going to go on?" Une cried in rage as the warm water continued to beat down on her as she dropped the puff and collapsed against the shower's glass, sinking slowly to the floor.  
  
'Get a grip women!! Get through the shower and go to bed!!! You have your child to think of. Right now is not the time to shutdown. You have to arrange for a funeral, and help with the disbanding. You can cry all you want in the mean time, just no breakdowns yet. Be a sniveling ball of emotion in a week or so,' she thought as she stopped sobbing, picked herself and the puff up and continued with her shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later Une emerged from the bathroom wearing her nightgown and robe and was mentally and physically exhausted. She was definitely ready for bed.  
  
"Well Treize, goodnight wherever you are," Une whispered as she removed her robe, pulled down the covers, crawled into bed and turned out the lights before uttering a tiny whimper. ~*~*~*~ "Hello?" Colonel Armsfield said groggily when he picked up the receiver to the phone on his bedside table.  
  
"Colonel, it's Lieutenant Jamison sir. I wanted." the young man said before he was cut off.  
  
"What the hell are you doing calling me at two o'clock in the morning? It's Christmas for crying out loud!!!" he yelled looking at his alarm clock as he turned on his nightstand's lamp.  
  
"Sir, have you heard about Commander Treize yet? He's dead sir," Jamison finished before receiving an exasperated sigh from the Colonel.  
  
"Who the hell hasn't? It's all over the news along with the message of defeat that damn Colonel Une sent to White Fang after Treize was killed. Why?" the Colonel said as he sat up.  
  
"Well sir, what are we going to do about the Une?" Jamison asked as he rotated in his desk chair and clicked the off button on his TV remote.  
  
He had just arrived home from the deserted base and turned on the news channel to find that Commander Treize had been killed in battle and peace was now to follow.  
  
"She will have to be eliminated," Armsfield said plainly.  
  
"Who is going to do this, and when? It should be done soon. Should someone contact the rest of Chaos?" the young lieutenant said anxiously.  
  
"No. I will take care of her in the morning. She should be alone, it is Christmas after all. Her staff should be at home with their family's leaving her and her child all alone. She trusts me so she will let me into the house. She is also a grieving widow so that makes her even more venerable. No, I shouldn't have any problems taking care of her and that brat of hers," Armsfield said vehemently.  
  
"Yes sir. People will just think that it was a terrorist group or something. The house is secluded enough so no one will see you arrive or leave. I can provide an alibi. All you have to worry about is that one of the bleeding heart staff members will have stayed, but if they have that just adds to the effect that someone really wanted the Colonel dead," Jamison said as he looked out his window.  
  
It was snowing.  
  
"You are right. I'll do it first thing in the morning. Goodnight Jamison," Armsfield said as he hung up the phone and went back to sleep.  
  
"The Colonel and family will be receiving a wonderful gift in the morning," Jamison said as he to hung up the phone and went off to prepare for bed.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Mmmmmmm Treize," Une murmured as she rolled over only to realize that Treize was not there.  
  
'It was all just a dream,' Une thought as she looked at the empty portion of the bed.  
  
She had cried herself to sleep that night. When she finally fell asleep she had dreamt that Treize had come back to her. He had come back and spent one last night with her. It had all been so real, she was almost sure that it was.  
  
'But it was all just a dream,' she thought as she slowly crawled out of bed. Une put on her robe and slippers before she silently crept into Hotaru's room.  
  
Hotaru was still sleeping. She wouldn't be awake for another hour or so. That would give her time to make breakfast and place a few phone calls before the infant would demand to be fed.  
  
"Merry Christmas little one," Une said as she exited the room and walked down the hallway towards the stairs.  
  
It had turned out to be the worst Christmas of her life.  
  
She knew that the staff had stayed extremely late last night to make sure that she would return safely but they had probably left soon after she went up to bed.  
  
'Yep, they left. We are completely alone now,' she thought as she walked down the last few stairs and began her way through the enormous foyer.  
  
The house was definitely empty.  
  
'I wonder who that is. Who on Earth leaves their home on Christmas Day?' Une thought as she stopped in the middle of the foyer listening to another booming knock at the door.  
  
'I wonder if I should open it?' she thought pushing her bangs up to rest her hand on her forehead.  
  
She wasn't really in the mood for company.  
  
'Might as well,' she thought as she walked to one of giant doors and pulled it open.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you this early Colonel Une, but." Colonel Armsfield said as he was cut off by the look on Une's face.  
  
'She looks terrible,' he thought noting the groggy and haggard look on Une's face.  
  
'She probably hasn't showered yet. Well the least she could have done was to wash her face and brush her hair. It looks like she hasn't even done that,' he continued to think as Une ushered him inside.  
  
'I can't believe that she would answer a door wearing that outfit. It's probably designer made. A little on the short side. It looks damn good on her though,' he thought with lust as he took in all of Une's smooth curves.  
  
'It's definitely tasteful and a timeless classic but still too risqué to wear around a household, and especially around a man. Definitely something only to be worn in a bedroom. I don't think that she cares though. Damn whore,' he noted disapprovingly of Une's nightclothes.  
  
Even though he was a relatively young man, only in his late twenties, he had extremely old-fashioned ideas and tastes.  
  
"Like I said, I'm sorry to disturb you but I thought that I would come over see how you where doing. I also thought that we could discuss plans for disarmament and disbandment. I know that it is Christmas and with the great loss that you have experienced you probably don't want to speak to anyone, but the sooner that we get this underway the sooner we can get this out of both our lives," he said after closing the door and placing his hands in his coat pockets.  
  
He had a small shiny sliver automatic in his right pocket, and his hand was already closing over it.  
  
"No, no I don't mind talking. You are just in time for breakfast. Have you eaten? Hotaru won't be up for another hour so I have some time," she said softly, offering a weak smile.  
  
She was trying her best to be hospitable even though she still didn't fell quit right. Her body still felt lethargic and shaky.  
  
"No I haven't eaten," he said as Une turned her back to him and motioned for him to follow her through the house to the kitchen.  
  
'Perfect. She has her back to me. She will never see what's coming,' Armsfield thought as he placed his finger on the trigger and began to squeeze.  
  
"I'll fix us something to eat and then we can talk about the disarmament," she said as the phone in the foyer rang.  
  
'Damn!' Armsfield thought when Une quickly turned around to look beyond him to the phone.  
  
"I wonder who that could be? Excuse me a moment," Une said as she walked past him and across the foyer to the small stand with the phone on it as it began to ring again.  
  
Colonel Armsfield's hand remand on the gun as he followed behind Une  
  
"Hello?" Une said as she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Is this Mrs. Khushrenada? Mrs. Treize Khushrenada?" a male voice inquired from the other end.  
  
"Yes. Who is this? How did you get this number?" Une asked sternly in return.  
  
"This is Dr. O'Neil. I am calling from Central Hospital on the L3 colony. Ma'am we have your husband," he said, speaking the last part slowly.  
  
"What?! Is this some kind of sadistic joke? My husband is dead. Please, don't call here again," Une said angrily as she went to replace the receiver.  
  
"Ma'am please, this is not a joke!" the doctor said quickly, with a tiny note of panic in his voice.  
  
Une had been justified in being surprised when a complete stranger had called. The house number was unlisted. It had taken the doctor hours to hunt down the number. That is why he had not called the night before, when Treize had been first admitted.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you," Une said speaking into the phone, as tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Just listen then," the doctor said as he began to explain to Une.  
  
'How can people be so cruel? How can they take someone's pain and twist it to hurt even more. It's stupid and I am just hurting myself more but something is telling me to listen,' Une thought as she begrudgingly brought the receiver to her ear.  
  
"Colonel your husband was admitted last night with a few burns on his body. He was apparently found floating in a debris field by metal scavengers. They brought him here," he said pausing to look through a file.  
  
'Oh my God, the space suit. Maybe he ejected while communications were down,' Une thought hurriedly as the doctor began to speak again.  
  
"He has not yet regained consciousness. I'm not sure what you want to do. If and when he regains consciences he should be able to leave soon after," he finished waiting for her reply.  
  
'It's possible. He could be alive. Oh my God,' Une thought.  
  
"Colonel? Are you their?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes I'm here. I can be there by tonight," Une said as she placed a hand on the table to brace herself.  
  
It was too good to be true, but she had to at least check it out.  
  
"All right. I'll see you then," he said as he hung up the phone and resumed his chart work.  
  
"Colonel? Are you all right?" Colonel Armsfield asked gently, as Une replaced the receiver.  
  
'She doesn't look well. Good, maybe she will die right here and save me a bullet,' he thought as he continued to look at Une.  
  
"I'm.I'm.I'm. fine," Une began to stammer as her mind raced with ideas before sock took over.  
  
"Treize...in hospital. Need to change and.and.someone to watch Hotaru. I need to leave for awhile," she murmured almost neurotically with a glazed look in her eyes.  
  
"I hope that you can see your way out," Une called as she came out her trance and dashed across the foyer and up the stairs.  
  
"I wonder what she was mumbling about. Sounded like she said she had to leave," Armsfield said as shrugged and opened one of the carved front doors and closed it behind him before trudging through the three feet of snow on the ground toward his car.  
  
'Damn!! Why didn't I just pull the blasted trigger while I had the chance? Oh well, their will be more opportunities. Colonel you might have lived to see today,' he thought as he drove down the long driveway and through the front gates.  
  
'But you will not live long beyond this,' he finished bitterly as he drove down the long winding country road, back toward civilization. To Be Continued. 


	4. The Visit

Lost Memories Part Three: The Visit By: Deadly_Leo  
  
Author's note's: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!! Ok, notes for this chapter are extremely short. All I have to say this time is..enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~ "Excuse me, could you please tell me where I can find Dr. O'Neil," Lady Une asked the young man at the front desk.  
  
"His office is on the fourth floor. You'll find a directory right next to the elevators. I'll need you to sign in here," he said handing her a clipboard and a pen, "So.who are you here to visit?" he asked with a smile, attempting to work up to getting her number.  
  
"My fiancé," she said as she quickly signed her name and glanced towards the elevators, anxious to see Treize again. Most only knew her as Colonel or Lady Une, so she would use her married name.  
  
"Oh, I hope that he's going to be alright," he said when he took the clipboard back. At this point all hopes for a date where squashed.  
  
"Yes, I think so, it wasn't anything too serious," she said as she very slowly began to move in the direction of the elevators.  
  
"That's good. Well, Lady Khushrenada have a good evening," the man said after looking at his clipboard.  
  
"Thank you." Une said as she turned quickly and headed off in the indicated direction.  
  
"You're welcome," he said as he watched her walk off.  
  
'Damn, that is one fine ass,' he noted of Une's backside before he turned back to his work.  
  
Une might have chosen to ignore the way the man was looking at her, but had Treize been there he most certainly would not have, and probably knocked him out cold for it.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Hmmm," Une said as she stepped off the elevator and consulted the directory.  
  
"His office should be six doors down to the left," she murmured as she turned and headed that way.  
  
"Come in," Dr. O'Neil said without looking up from his work, after hearing a knock at his door.  
  
"Excuse me doctor," Une said as she opened the door and walked into the well-furnished room.  
  
"Mrs. Khushrenada, please come in. Here have a seat," he said as he rose from his desk and ushered her into a chair.  
  
"I am glad that you could come so soon ma'am," he said as he seated himself opposite her.  
  
"Thank you. Before we discuss anything else doctor, I have to ask you a few questions," she said preparing herself to interrogate the young man.  
  
"Please, let me stop you there. I can guess what you are probably about to ask. Ma'am I have made absolutely sure that no other doctors except myself have seen your husband. Any personnel that were in the emergency room last night that saw him have been told that your husband was not who he really is. As far as I can tell they all believe this. Only two other people, who also believe the lie, have seen your husband. His name on his charts has been changed. I have taken every precaution that I can think of to make absolutely sure that no one knows he is alive," he said.  
  
"Well.that was what I was about to ask. If you are sure that no one knows, then I will take your word. How did you know that it was Treize, that it really wasn't someone who looks like him?" she asked.  
  
"I looked in his medical files. It said that he had a small scar on his right ankle, so I checked and he did. After I made sure that his records were blocked so that no one could access them," the doctor said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"A doctor that can put up firewalls and take security precautions. Something tells me that you have had some experience with this type of thing," Une said with a smile.  
  
"You've got me," he said as he smiled and raised his hands in mock defeat, "I worked as a computer specialist for a medical supply company all through medical school. I was also a doctor with Oz for a few years, but after the coup I decided to leave. When I confirmed that it really was his Excellency I knew that we would have a major problem if this information leaked out," he said with a smile.  
  
"I see. Then calling me Colonel will be fine Thank you very much it looks like you have everything under control with the security. May I ask about my husband's condition now?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, of course Colonel. Like I said on the phone earlier I have been reviewing his Excellency's charts and as soon as he awakens and I am able to examine him he should be able to leave," he said closing a folder, "Would you like to see him?" he asked.  
  
"Yes please," she said as she rose from her seat, the doctor following.  
  
"This way please," he said as he led her from the room and down the hall, stopping at the room on the end near the stairs.  
  
"In here," he said stepping aside to let Une enter the room.  
  
"I'll leave the two of you alone for now," he said as he left, gently closing the door.  
  
Une entered the room to find a man lying in a bed with a section of his abdomen wrapped in white bandages and fluid bags hanging on posts next to him.  
  
Une looked at the face. There was not mistaking it, that was definitely Treize. He was lying very still, apparently asleep.  
  
'Oh thank God you are alive,' Une thought as she walked to Treize's bedside, pulled up a chair and sat down taking her husband's hand.  
  
"Treize," she whispered, not knowing if he could hear her, "Treize.I'm so glad that you are alive. Never frighten me like that again. I won't be as forgiving next time. If you ever feel that you need to fight again, I am going to stop you any way that I can. I won't let you take any more chances like that again.. oh please Treize wake up," she said as tears spilled over her long lashes and down her cheeks.  
  
Lady tenderly stroked his hand as she looked at his face. He had not been burned there. Most of the burns centered around his abdomen with a few small one on his arms. Other then that he was unharmed.  
  
She was glad that she had insisted that he wear his space suit. If she hadn't he wouldn't be alive to be unconscious and she wouldn't be waiting for him to wake up.  
  
  
  
Lady Une kissed Treize's hand then gently released it and crossed to the other side of the room to look out of the window. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked out at L3. She had a perfect view of the entire colony. It was night now and the colony glowed with an energetic light.  
  
Neon signs flashed before her and the distant downtown district shown brightly. The whole colony was alive with life and was thriving as she stood with her forehead pressed to the window praying that the man in the bed behind her would awaken.  
  
Their was a soft knock to the door pulling lady from her revelry as the doctor entered followed by a prim looking nurse pulling a cart of bandages and ointments behind her.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am," he said moving towards Treize, "We have to change his bandages now. I am also sorry to say that visiting hours are over. Are you going back to Earth tonight ma'am or staying here?" he asked as he began to unwind the white cloth from around Treize's body.  
  
"No, I am staying here for a few days," she said as she crossed the room to stand beside her husband.  
  
"I'll be back in the morning," she said looking down at his sleeping form. "What time do visiting hours begin tomorrow?" she asked, addressing the doctor.  
  
"They begin at eight and end at twelve, then begin at one and end at five, then again at six and end at ten," the nurse said, speaking for the first time, "Are you his wife?" she asked as doctor O'Neil rotated Treize so she could salve his back with a thick neon blue ointment.  
  
"No, I'm his sister. Doctor, I'll call when I return to my hotel and give you my cell phone number so you may contact me at anytime about any improvement. Goodnight," she said as she left the room and headed towards the elevators. ~*~*~*~ "Hello," Lieutenant Jamison said as he answered his phone.  
  
"Yeah Nick, it's Tom," the man on the other end said excitedly.  
  
"Tom? What's up?" he asked as he sat in his desk chair.  
  
"Nothing much, Mom wanted me to call and find out why her baby's not here. It's Christmas! Time for family and friends," he said jovially.  
  
"Man, I already told her that I have work that I have to do. I can't leave," he said.  
  
"You know that excuse will never fly, but I'll tell her anyway. So how's life been treating you?" Tom said as he also sat in a chair. He was calling from L3.  
  
"Nothing much, just paperwork to do every since his Excellency was killed. And you?" Jamison replied.  
  
"Nothing here either. They changed my shifts at the hospital. Thanks to that I met this gorgeous chick today at work," he said thinking back to his brief conversation with Une.  
  
"Yeah, so what did she look like? Don't leave me hanging," he said as he sat back into the chair prepared to picture the 'gorgeous chick'.  
  
"Well, she had long brown hair, and matching eyes. Oh, can't forget the best part. She had this body that made you want to sit up and beg for it like a dog. She looked a lot like this Colonel Une chick I used to see on TV every now and then. Let me see, her name was Lady.Lady Khushrenada," he said.  
  
"What?" Jamison said sitting bolt upright in his chair. 'Why would Une be in the colonies,' he thought as his brother continued. Treize and Une's wedding had been large, but there had been no press and only the people who where there knew about it. The rest of the military personnel who knew had figured it out when Une and Treize didn't show up for work for four weeks and had come back wearing wedding rings. They where all loyal enough not to say anything.  
  
"She said she was visiting her fiancé. Shit, I have to go. My shift starts at six tomorrow, and if I don't get some sleep I'm going to die from overexertion," Tom said as he waited for his brother to say goodbye so he could hang up the phone.  
  
"Well, I'll let you go then. Goodnight and Merry Christmas," Jamison said as his brother wished him the same and he hung up the phone.  
  
Jamison got up from his desk and walked to his coffee table and started to sift through a pile of files removing certain ones marked with a red X as his phone rang again.  
  
This time it was Colonel Armsfield.  
  
"Hello Colonel," Jamison said, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Jamison, do you have the files that I requested?" he asked quickly. He wanted to get this done and over with so he could go to bed.  
  
"Yes sir, I am looking at them now. How did it go with Une this morning?" Jamison asked.  
  
"She got a phone call then ran upstairs. I figure that there will be other chances. About those files," Armsfeild said before being cut off.  
  
"Sir, I just received a phone call from my brother. He says that Colonel Une was in the hospital on L3. Could that be what her phone call was about?" he asked his superior.  
  
"Could be. Ask him to keep an eye on her, see where she goes," he said, "Now onto the files. This is what I need done with them," Armsfield said starting another line of conversation. ~*~*~*~ "Well, good morning Lady Khushrenada. How are you this morning?" Tom asked Une as she walked to the visitor desk to sign in.  
  
"Fine, and you?" she asked surprised that she had been remembered, as she handed the clipboard back.  
  
"Alright. How's your fiancé?" he asked, remembering their conversation from the night before.  
  
Tom had been surprised last night when his brother had called him back and asked him to watch for Ms. Khushrenada. He wanted Tom to find out where she went. He had even asked him to take a picture of whom she visited. The reason for which he wasn't quite sure of.  
  
"Fine, thank you. Well, have a nice day," Une said as she moved towards the elevators.  
  
Tom watched her go. When the doors had closed he asked one of the people he was working with if they could watch the desk and took a backpack from under the counter and headed towards the stairs. ~*~*~*~ After catching his breath on the last step Lieutenant Jamison's brother opened the door at the landing and peaked around the corner looking down the fourth floor hallway.  
  
It was completely disserted except for one occupant, Colonel Une. She was just stepping off the elevator and heading his way.  
  
'This is going to be easier then I thought. Should I be worried,' he wondered as Une came closer and closer.  
  
Tom closed the door a little and watched as she entered the room closest to the stairs, and closed the door. He quickly took his backpack and trekked the short distance to the room and opened the door just enough to look in.  
  
Peaking in he saw Une take a chair and place it by the bedside. A man lay in the bed, completely unmoving beside the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.  
  
'That must be her fiancé,' he thought as he took his camera out of his backpack and angled it so he could get a perfect view of the room's two occupants.  
  
'Wonder what she's saying,' he thought as he began to take the pictures.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Treize," Une said gently, "Treize if you can hear me I want you to pay close attention to me. Sweetheart, I can't stay here forever. I have to go back to Earth very soon and I refuse to leave you here. That's why I need you to wake up," she said as she gently caressed her husband's cheek.  
  
"I need you to wake up so we can go back to Earth and be a family again. I won't leave you here, but I have to go. Now please.please wake up," Une asked the sleeping form.  
  
As if complying with the request Treize's body began to stir and his eyelids began to flutter, then opened fully.  
  
"Treize!!!" Une exclaimed happily through tear-filled eyes, as she brushed her husband's hair from his forehead so she could kiss it.  
  
"Who?" Treize asked as tried to sit up and failed. "Wh.what? St...stay right here and don.don't move," Une stuttered with horror as she quickly rose from her chair and headed for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Shit," Tom whispered as he grabbed his things and sprinted for the stair door closing it just in time, as Une exited Treize's room and walked towards the doctor's office.  
  
Tom put his camera away and nudged the door open, peering out to see Une knock on a door down the hall and watched in horror as a man opened the door, exchanged a few words with Une and started heading his way.  
  
'Did she see me?' Tom asked as Une and the man drew closer. 'Better not stick around to find out,' he decided as he closed the door and dashed down the steps, back to the first floor. ~*~*~*~ "Hello," Treize said as Dr. O'Neil entered the room flanked by Une and removed his stethoscope from around his neck, and crossed the room to examine Treize.  
  
"Do you remember your name?" he asked as he took a penlight from his lab coat pocket and flashed it in each one of Treize's eyes.  
  
"I am...I am.I can't remember. Who am I?" Treize asked in return. He knew that at one time he had known, he could feel it, but when he tried to remember, it was blank.  
  
"Do you know who this women is?" O'Neil asked, indicating Une who had moved to a corner of the room to stand patiently awaiting the end of Treize's examination.  
  
"No. Is she a very important person?" the patient asked, now focusing his attention on the man in front of him.  
  
Une bit her lower lip to keep the tears from coming. She knew what was wrong with Treize. She knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her, but her husband's denial that he knew her had hurt her beyond belief.  
  
"Stay here for a moment, please," Dr. O'Neil said to Treize. "Colonel, I would like to speak to you for a moment in my office," he said as Une sadly nodded and flowed him out of the room and down the hall.  
  
She knew that this was not going to be good. She could tell what was going to happen next, and she didn't want it to come.  
  
'Oh God, please don't let him tell me that Treize has what I think he has,' Une thought as she closed the doctor's office door and sat in the same chair as the night before.  
  
"Colonel, I hate to have to tell you this," he said gathering his will. He really did hate to have to tell her, but he had no other choice, "but I believe your husband has amnesia. I want to run a few more tests to make absolutely sure."  
  
"Will his memory ever return?" Une asked, still fighting back tears.  
  
"I wish I could give you a definite answer," he said slowly, "but the truth is I just don't know. He may be able to remember some things, others he may not be able to remember. Only time will tell," he finished.  
  
"Is their anything that I could do to help bring his memory back?" Une asked as she allowed a single tear to make it's way down her cheek.  
  
"There's not much that I can tell you. His memory may never come back, and if it does it could take weeks, months, even years. All I can tell you to do is to make him as comfortable as possible and try to surround him with familiar sites and sounds," he said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Colonel I know this must be very hard for you. This is only going to get harder. He might be able to remember some things or none at all. This is going to be emotionally taxing and it might be helpful to have someone there. I could send a live in nurse if you like," he offered.  
  
"No thank you," Une said, "When do you think that he will be able to leave?" she asked as she stood to leave.  
  
"I can have him ready in an hour. I still have a few tests to run," he said as he stood to follow Une to the elevators.  
  
"Colonel, are you sure that you won't reconsider about the nurse?" he asked again, as Une pushed the down button.  
  
"No thank you," she said as the elevator doors opened, and she stepped in and pushed the button for the first floor, "I'll be back in an hour," she said as the doors closed, leaving the doctor to stand alone.  
  
Une knew she had to do this on her own. It was going to be extremely hard keeping this from the public, but she could do it. She could handle Treize.  
  
'I can handle this,' Une thought as she stepped off the elevator and walked outside to her rental car.  
  
Driving back to her hotel, Une reminded herself that she was an ex-colonel and if she could handle thousands of troops she could handle her own husband. To Be Continued. 


	5. The Homecoming

Lost Memories Part Four: The Homecoming By: Deadly_Leo  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!! Everything in italics is a memory. Also, science is not my best subject, so if my explanation of how snow is made is wrong, please tell me how to fix it.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Did you take the pictures?" Jamison asked his brother over the phone. He was sitting at his computer waiting for his brother to upload and send him the pictures he had taken that day.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sending them now," Tom said as he hooked up his digital camera and uploaded the pictures onto his computer. He hit send and listened to the automated ding and message saying the file had been sent.  
  
"Did you get them?" Tom asked his brother.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking at them now," Nick said as he opened his mail folder and clicked "new mail." He opened the file and watched as pictures appeared before his eyes.  
  
He saw Une sitting by a bed, and in it was Treize. He saw Une talking and then a blurred movement as Treize tried to sit up.  
  
"These are perfect," Jamison said as he decided to print them. He could give them to Armsfield later.  
  
"Thanks Tom. I hope that you didn't have to go through too much trouble to get them. Look I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later. Bye!" he said as he listened to his brother say 'goodbye' and hung up the phone. The pictures where perfect. They would prove that Treize was alive.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Is he ready?" Une asked Dr. O'Neil as the pair walked down the hallway.  
  
"The initial tests have been run and he his physically ready to leave. Someone still needs to explain to him who he is and tell him about his life. Would you like to do it?" he asked as they stopped outside of Treize's door.  
  
"Yes, I think I can handle this," she said as she turned the doorknob and stepped into the well-lit room.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Hello," Treize said. He was sitting in a chair near the window, looking out at all of the people. Some clothing had been found for him and he was dressed and ready to go.  
  
"You are the woman from earlier, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, did they tell you your name?" Une asked as she took a chair and placed it next to Treize's.  
  
"Yes," Treize said.  
  
"Did they tell you my name and who I am?" Une asked.  
  
"No," he said with a hint of sadness. He felt that he should remember, but he couldn't.  
  
"My name is Lady Khushrenada, and I am your wife," Une said slowly. "My wife? How long have we been married?" he asked quizzically, as he turned sharply to look at her.  
  
"A year and a half. I don't suppose that they told you what your former occupation was?" she said as she also turned in her seat to look at him.  
  
"No, they didn't. Why?" he asked.  
  
"You should make yourself comfortable. This is going to take a while," she said as she began to explain to Treize his life story.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Colonel, I have something that you might like to see," Lieutenant Jamison said as he entered Colonel Armsfield's office.  
  
"What is it? I'm extremely busy," Armsfield said as he put down the report that he was reviewing.  
  
"You know those photos that my brother was asked to take? Well, here they are," Jamison said as he removed a folder from under his arm.  
  
He walked to the other side of the room and placed the manila folder in front of Armsfield then sat in a chair opposite his superior as Armsfield opened the folder and began to rifle through the contents.  
  
"So Treize is really alive?" Armsfield asked as he picked up one of the photos. It was one of Une heading towards the door. She was crying.  
  
"Yep, and these prove it. What should we do? Should I contact the press?" Jamison inquired. "Are you insane? That would completely defeat our organization's purpose. We cannot let anyone else know about this. Alert the rest of Chaos, tell them that I will be calling a meeting soon to discuses what move to take next. In the mean time I think I will pay a visit to Colonel Une and see how things are at the Khushrenada estate," he said with a smirk as he closed the folder and handed it back to Jamison.  
  
"Yes sir," Jamison said as he stood to leave.  
  
Jamison closed the door on his way out and walked down the disserted Specials hallway. He and Colonel Armsfield were the only two there. Most of the Specials forces would return from space and from Christmas vacation after the holidays to clear out their desks.  
  
The Lieutenant sat at his desk and picked up the receiver to the phone and dialed nine for an outside line.  
  
"Hello," the young man said as another man on the other end answered, "this is Lieutenant Jamison. Colonel Armsfield asked me to contact you and inform you that a meeting will be held soon to discuss urgent business," Jamison finished, waiting for a reply.  
  
"I understand. Contact me later with more details," the other man commanded.  
  
"I will. Goodnight sir," the Lieutenant said as he hung up the phone.  
  
He had other calls to make before the night was over. In a few days the same group of men would gather in the same room to discuses the same topic: how to eliminate Treize Khushrenada and Colonel Une so that they might have control of the world.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ "I did all that?" Treize asked with shock, as he turned away from Une to look despairingly out the window.  
  
"I killed all of those people?" he asked again.  
  
He had been shocked to learn the details of his military carrier. Thousands had died for him, and he had personally planned the death of others.  
  
"Treize, they died for your cause," Une said gently as placed her hand over his, watching as he turned to look down at their hands and then up at her.  
  
"They fought for a cause that they believed in," Une said continuing, "They believed in you and all that you stood for. We were all fighting for the same thing. We were all fighting for peace. Those who died, did so with honor," she said finishing.  
  
"Maybe so, but I planned the deaths of innocent men. I had them sanctioned to death in the name of my cause. People died for me. People died because of me!" he exclaimed.  
  
He couldn't understand how he could something so callous. How he could kill so many innocent people, and allow so many innocent people to die for him.  
  
He couldn't remember his motivation. He couldn't remember any feelings that he had, except one. He couldn't remember anything except this one thing: he loved Une.  
  
"Treize, you didn't like doing what you did, I know that you didn't, but you did what you thought that you had to do. It wasn't easy for you, it wasn't easy for any of us, but you did what you had to do to bring about peace," she finished.  
  
She could see that this wasn't going to be easy for him, or for her. She could only imagine what it was like to not remember anything that had every happened to you, then to need to have someone explain you life to you and not be able to feel the same emotions, to recall your own thoughts. It had to be very dark and very lonely.  
  
"Lady, you said that we are married, but that is all you have told me about our life together. There has to be more," Treize said.  
  
"Well," Une said sitting back in her chair, " We were married on Sunday, June 3, AC 194. We took our honeymoon in Italy. We saw Tuscany, Rome, Florence, and Venice. Our daughter, Hotaru, was conceived in November and was born Tuesday August 12th AC 195 at three twenty-one in the morning after 6 hours of labor. You were stationed in space for a few months right after Hotaru was born. Basically those are all the highlights, other then that it has been a relatively normal marriage," she said, finishing.  
  
"Sounds interesting," Treize said with a weak smile, "I can't remember any of it. The doctor didn't tell me if my memory would ever return. Did he say anything to you?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"No, he didn't say much to me either," Une said sadly, "Well are you ready to go? Our transport to Earth leaves in twenty minutes," Une said with a slightly happier note. She would be glad to leave the hospital. Hospitals depressed her.  
  
'This is depressing enough, having to watch him struggle with this. I want the old Treize back,' Une thought as she rose from her chair.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready. So, we don't live on the colony?" Treize asked as he followed Une to the door, then stopped as she opened the door and looked up and down the hallway.  
  
It was deserted.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Treize whispered in Une's ear.  
  
"I'm checking to make sure that no one is in the hallway. We can't let anyone see you," she said, as she stepped into the hallway and motioned for her husband to follow.  
  
"Why can't anyone see me and why are we taking the stairs, and why haven't you answered my first question!" Treize asked as he watched Une walk to the stair door and pull it open, clearly waiting for him to go before her.  
  
"Ugh, I will answer all of your questions when we are in the car, until then just let me get you out of the hospital, ok?" Une said completely exasperated.  
  
'This is going to be like handling a child,' Une thought as Treize walked in front of her and began down the stairs, 'A very large child that is absolutely amazing and can take my breath away with a smile,' she continued to think as the pair came to the first floor landing and stopped.  
  
Treize began to open the door, but was stopped as Une put one hand on his arm and brought the other's index finger to her smiling lips.  
  
"Follow me," Une mouthed as she brought both of her hands to her sides and peaked out the door, then motioned for Treize to follow before disappearing into the hallway.  
  
'Dear Jesus,' Treize thought exhaling slowly, and then followed through the stair door and again through another door next to the stairs and into an ally.  
  
'What it happening to me?' he thought, noticing the way his body had reacted to Une's touch. He was now finding it hard to concentrate on anything but Une.  
  
He was beginning to see Une in ways that the old Treize had. He was noticing subtle curves, the rise and fall of her voice, the pale color of her cheeks, how soft her hair looked, and.  
  
"Treize, are you paying any attention to me?" Une asked turning to look at her husband.  
  
"Yes, but not to what you are saying," he said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Well try. The car is over this way," she said with a smile of her own, leading him to a silver sports car.  
  
'Some things will never change,' Une thought as she opened the driver side door, pressed the 'unlock' button and buckled her seatbelt, watching as Treize climbed in and did the same.  
  
"Now that we are in the car, will you answer my questions?" Treize asked, watching as Une started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot.  
  
"Alright, ask as many questions as you like," Une replied as she pulled the car onto the highway and took the exit marked 'spaceport.'  
  
"Ok, first question is why did we just sneak out of the hospital?" he inquired.  
  
"Because, if anyone was to see you, who knows what might happen. People were fiercely loyal to you, if any of them knew that you were alive, they might try to start an uprising. We have achieved peace Treize, but it is very fragile at this moment," Une said as she turned right towards the spaceport terminal.  
  
"From now on we must be very careful when it comes to the people who see you. There are only a few people who know that you are alive. Most of them think that you are someone else. The house staff will have to be told, but I know that they will not say anything. Here we are," Une said as she parked the car in the lot, fifty feet away from the terminal.  
  
"Well that explains that. Next question, what is Earth like?" Treize asked as Lady took the key out of the ignition and opened her car door. Treize followed.  
  
"Why don't I let you decide that for yourself," Lady said with a smile as the two of them walked the length of the car and paused as Lady opened the trunk and heaved one of her two suitcases in each hand and began to walk  
  
"Let me take those," Treize said, silencing Une's protest with a broad, beautiful smile.  
  
She had never been able to resist him, especially when he smiled.  
  
"Lets go, I still have to return the rental car," Une said with an equally charming smile, as Treize followed behind her with the luggage.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Ready to go?' Une asked Treize, as she seated herself next to him ten minutes later.  
  
They had returned the rental car, stowed away the luggage and were now seated on a private transport to earth.  
  
"Yes, I think so," Trieze. He had been concentrating on something ever since the parking lot. He had been concentrating on Une's smile. He thought that it might be a memory.  
  
'She doesn't smile much at work,' a little voice in Treize's head said.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Treize whispered to himself with a perplexed look, a moment before Lady spoke.  
  
"The shuttle is about take off. Buckle your self in," she said, hearing the engine's start.  
  
"Treize, is anything the matter?" Une asked, noticing the look on her husband's face.  
  
"No, I just." he said, trailing off.  
  
He wasn't sure what had just happened. He didn't want to say anything unless he was sure that it was a memory. He didn't want to offend Une with things that were just ideas.  
  
"Treize, we have never keep things from each other, I do not think that now is the time to start," she said, giving him an encouraging smile.  
  
"I think that I just remembered something," Treize said turning in his seat to look at Une, "You don't smile much at work, do you?" he asked gently.  
  
"I am very glad that you are remembering things so soon. This is a very good sign. To answer your question no, I suppose I don't," Une said as she felt the shuttle begin to rumble, "The shuttle is taking off. We will be home in a few hours," she said as the shuttle gates opened and the shuttle lurched forward through them.  
  
"Open your window," Une said with a smile. She wanted him to see the Earth that he had loved so much. She hoped that it would bring back some of his memories.  
  
"It's beautiful," Treize said, mystified.  
  
"You loved Earth," Une said as she too turned to look out Treize's window.  
  
"I think I still do," Treize said, still looking out of the window, "I still do."  
  
~*~*~*~ "Well, this is Earth. Welcome," Une said as she and Treize walked out the shuttle terminal to await a cab. "It's beautiful," Treize said, as tiny shiver made it's way through his body.  
  
"What is all of this white powder?" he asked, looking at the glistening snow that covered the artificially illuminated ground.  
  
"That is snow. It is made of water that condenses in the clouds when the temperature is thirty-two degrees Fahrenheit or below. See," Une said pointing to the black sky, as more snow began to silently swirl around them.  
  
Due to time differences, it was now close to two o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Wow. Does it snow all the time?" Treize asked as a yellow cab pulled in front of them.  
  
"No, just at certain times of the year, and it doesn't snow in all places. Like I said, only when the temperature is thirty-two degrees or below," Une said as Treize placed the luggage in the now open trunk.  
  
Closing it he opened one of the car doors for Lady, watching as she climbed into the vehicle, before doing so himself.  
  
"Thirty-two degrees is very cold," Treize said as Une gave the driver directions to the estate.  
  
"I know," Une said with a small smile, as she began to run her hands up and down her arms in a weak attempt to warm them.  
  
"Here, let me help," Treize said placing one arm around Lady's shoulders and his hands on her arms, as he continued the process that Une had begun.  
  
"Are you warmer?" Treize asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Now sit back and relax, it is going to be a long drive home," Lady said reclining her head, as Treize removed his arm from around her and began to stare out the window, looking on as they drove through a silver snow covered forest.  
  
She was warm, but not just because the cold had been rubbed from her. She was warm from her husband's touch. She was warm simply because he had touched her.  
  
'The old Treize would not have removed his arm from around me. The old Treize would have found some reason to continue to touch me. If he only knew how romantic he used to be,' Lady thought, glancing at Treize, 'but this is not the old Treize. This is a new one, one that can't remember anything about his life. Still, I love him, but I guess his love does not live on,' Lady thought as she looked out her window.  
  
Treize desperately wanted to touch his wife again. It had felt so right to be so close to her, but he wasn't sure that he should, he wasn't sure that it would be proper to do so.  
  
'I am not sure of anything,' Treize thought as the cab cleared the forest and began driving along a country road that wound it's way towards the sea.  
  
'I am not sure of anything but this, that I love her,' he thought, glancing at Une, who now appeared to be sleeping, 'I do love her.' To Be Continued. 


	6. The Dream

Lost Memories Part Six: Home Life By: Deadly_Leo  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!! No warning or notes here, just read on!!!!! The character of the secretary is on loan from Kat Dickerson.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Lady," Treize said groggily.  
  
"Hmm?" Une asked without opening her eyes.  
  
"The baby is crying. Make it stop please," he requested as his wife shifted under him to look at the clock on her nightstand.  
  
"It's six o'clock. She wants a bottle. Do you remember how to feed her?" Une asked hopefully. If he did she was sure she could find a way to get him to do it. She could usually get him to do as she wished  
  
"No," Treize said placing one of the unused pillows from the other side of the bed over his uncovered ear.  
  
"Alright, but you are going to learn how to later today," Une said as she wriggled her way out from under Treize, found her slippers and walked quickly to her daughters crib.  
  
"It's alright baby, mommy's here," she said lifting the shrieking infant into her arms.  
  
"Lady, why hasn't she stopped crying yet?" Treize asked as he wandered into the nursery half dazed from lack of sleep.  
  
"Because she is hungry. Hold her while I get her bottle," Une said shifting the baby into her father's arms, "You have to support her head like this," she said arranging Treize's muscular arms to fit his daughter's needs.  
  
"She stopped crying," Treize said with surprise.  
  
"She always stops crying when you hold her," Une managed to explain through a yawn as she headed for the door, "I'll be right back," she finished.  
  
Opening then closing the door Lady Une made her way down the grand staircase and halfway across the foyer before she heard a knock at the front door.  
  
'The last time I was in this position, I received a phone call saying Treize was alive. Maybe if I open the door he will regain his memory,' Une mused as she ran a hand through her hair before walking to the front door and opening it.  
  
It was Colonel Armsfield.  
  
"Good morning Commander Une. I am sorry to intrude at this hour, but you haven't been into the office for a few days so I thought I would stop by and see if you were all right. I also wanted to see if you had those treaty forms ready yet," he finished, giving Une an appraising look that she was too tired to notice.  
  
'She looks worse then the last time I called this early. Treize was probably so happy to see her that he kept her up all night. Damn whore. Wonder if I could get her to do me? At least she is dressed more appropriately this time,' he thought as Une asked him inside.  
  
"You will have to excuse my appearance, but Hotaru woke me. She needs a bottle. Just let me feed her and I will be right down," Une said hoping to return upstairs quickly so she could warn Treize not to come downstairs.  
  
"That's all right. I will come with you, I haven't seen Hotaru in a long time," Armsfield said. He was sure that Treize would be upstairs and he was determined to try and see.  
  
"It's kind of you to offer, but it is completely unnecessary. I will bring her and the files down," she said as she turned and made her way through the rest of the house and into the kitchen, Armsfield following behind her.  
  
"Really it's no trouble. I can help you feed her if you need it," Armsfield offered. He was determined to get into her bedroom, but not if it meant arousing any suspicion. If she wouldn't let him come, then he wouldn't go. There was no need to make her think that he was up to something, no matter how misdirected her suspicion was.  
  
"Thank you, but I have everything under control. I will be back in a few minutes," Une said as she finished heating a previously made bottle that she had removed from the refrigerator a few minutes before.  
  
"I'll wait right here," Armsfield said watching as Une all but ran up the servant's staircase to the second floor.  
  
'Now I know she is hiding him,' Armsfield thought as he took a seat at the island and waited for Une to return, beginning to visually examine the large room.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Treize," Une said breathlessly as she rushed through the nursery door to find her husband sitting in the rocking chair by the window softly humming a lullaby to their baby.  
  
'Now that is the Treize that I remember,' Lady thought as she quietly closed the door.  
  
"Hey. Is that her bottle?" Treize asked, looking up from the tiny baby girl that he held tenderly in his arms.  
  
"Yes. Treize, there is someone downstairs that must not see you. I need you to stay in the bedroom until I come back. Can you do that for me? Une asked as she walked across the room and gently took Hotaru in her own arms, and quickly placed the filled bottle in the infant's eager mouth.  
  
"All right, but can you show me how to feed her, I really want to try," Treize asked hopeful that he might capture more time with his baby girl.  
  
'God I wish I could. He looked so content just to hold her, and she loves being held by her father,' Une thought, remorseful for prying the two apart.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but the person downstairs expects to see me with Hotaru. They don't know that you are alive, and I can't tell them. You can spend as much time with Hotaru as you like when our visitor leaves. Who knows, you might even get to watch her today if I go into work," Une said as she made her way towards the door, Treize following.  
  
"Really, I could watch her?" Treize asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course, you are her father," Une said as Treize opened the door for her, and upon closing it returned to the master bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Here she is," Lady said as she came down the back staircase and into the kitchen.  
  
"She's beautiful," Armsfield said with sincerity as he looked at the baby, who was now finishing her bottle and beginning to cry for more. 'She looks like her father. I wonder if she will learn to act like her mother. If she does maybe I will have a chance to date her when she is older,' Armsfield thought as Une set the empty bottle in the kitchen sink and approached the refrigerator to obtain another for the infant.  
  
"Would you like me to hold her while you get her bottle?" Armsfield asked, eager to hold the beautiful child.  
  
"Would you please. Thank you," Une said as the baby switched arms again.  
  
'She really is a beautiful baby. I hope that she grows to be as beautiful as she is now, that would provide her with more clientele. I am sure that she will grow to be a beautiful whore, just like her mother unless her father can raise her more properly. Wait, that's right, they are all going to die, so it doesn't even matter,' Armsfield thought as Une began to chatter about something as she went about preparing the bottle.  
  
He might hate Treize, but he had to respect a man that could manage to take over the world, have a family and keep hundreds of thousands of soldiers in line.  
  
He neither respected nor liked Une beyond the point of her physical beauty and for the talent that he thought she would posses in bed. He thought Une a whore and a gold digger.  
  
"Would you like me to take her now?" Lady asked her counterpart, bringing the man out of his reverie.  
  
"All right," he said handing the child over to her mother before continuing, "Commander did you bring the forms down with you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I am so sorry. I forgot to get them in my hurry to feed Hotaru. I can go and get them if you give me a minute," she said half rising from her stool. "No that's all right, you can bring them to work with you. I assume that you are coming in today?" Armsfield asked, knowing that she would probably say no.  
  
"I had considered it. I think that I will," Une said as Hotaru began to refuse her bottle, obviously full.  
  
"Oh, well, I could give you a ride if you like. I can wait until you are ready," he offered.  
  
'Maybe if I am nice to her I can score some brownie points that I can redeem for some sort of service,' the young man thought.  
  
"It is very kind of you to offer, but I will have to wait until Hotaru's nurse can come and I am not sure what time that will be, but thank you for asking," Une said with a smile. She liked Armsfield, he was a nice man.  
  
"You are welcome. I guess I will see you in the office later on. I will see myself out. Goodbye," he said as he stood from his stool and turned to go as Une disappeared up the back stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Now do you remember everything that I told you. When she cries she." Une said before Treize cut her off.  
  
"She wants to either be fed, held, needs a diaper change, or just feels like crying in which case I should just hold her," Treize said, repeating what Une had drilled into his head while she was getting ready for work.  
  
"Ok, and you remember how to support her head and how to heat the bottle, correct?" Lady asked again as put on her white pumps, they would go well with the navy-blue pants suit that she was wearing. "Yes, and," Treize said anticipating Une's next question, "your cell phone number, pager number, office number, and doctor's number are all on your bedside table. Relax, I know I can do this. We will be just fine, won't we," Treize said, cooing the last part to Hotaru, who he held in his arms.  
  
"I know, but it is your first day home. I was hoping to stay here with you and help you get acclimated, but I really need to get into the office. I hope that you don't mind too much. I will call if I am going to be late for dinner. Goodbye you two," Une said as she picked up her briefcase and a small stack of folders, and kissed her husband and daughter goodbye.  
  
'I hope they are going to be all right,' Lady thought as she opened her car door, five minutes later, 'Oh well, no use worrying about it now. If anything happens I know Treize will call,' she thought as she put the car in drive and drove down the long driveway and onto the main road, then onto the Specials Headquarters.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Good morning Commander. We didn't expect to see you in this early," Martha, Une's secretary said as Une entered her office.  
  
"Thank you Martha. I am sorry to have to pull you away from your family at the holidays, but I am going to need you here to help with transferring the computer records. They are going to need to be sent to central processing as soon as possible. I am also going to need you to start packing the folders in the file cabinets into boxes. We can send them later. I am going to have to clean out Treize's office too," Une said, deliberately letting her sentence to trail off, and trying to muster a few false tears. She still had the part of a grieving widow to play.  
  
"Commander, I am so sorry to hear about Commander Treize. If you ever need anything, all you need to do is call," the young women offered, with a smile. "Thank you Martha, and if you ever need anything I am always here for you," she said as she quickly hugged Martha and hurried into her office.  
  
"She is so brave," Martha said as she turned behind her to start the sorting and boxing of files.  
  
~*~*~*~ "All right gentlemen, lets get this meeting underway," Une said as she briskly walked into the conference room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Commander," the men chorused as they all stood and saluted. Because Treize was 'dead' she now outranked all of them.  
  
"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Une said as they all took their seats, "I assume that you all have heard the news about Commander Treize?" Une asked, again attempting to allow her eyes to water.  
  
"Yes, we all have Commander, and I think that I speak for all of us when I say that we are all terribly sorry for your lose. The Commander was a good man," the Lieutenant sitting next to her said.  
  
'He still is,' Une thought as she extended her thanks to those around her who began to mumble apologizes.  
  
"Yes, his death was a great lose to all of us, but we have to move on. That is why we are here today," Lady said, taking a pile of folders from her briefcase and placing them on the table.  
  
"Now gentlemen, I assume that you have all drawn up the reports that I have requested," watching as they all nodded their assent, "I would like a copy of each report on my desk before you leave today. I would also." Une said, before the vibration of her back pocket distracted her.  
  
"Excuse me please," Une requested as she pulled out her cell phone, checked the number, and moved to a corner of the large room, while the men at the table began to chatter.  
  
"Yes," Une said as she pushed the 'on' button.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to see how you were doing," Treize said as he relaxed himself into the rocking chair by the window. He had just put Hotaru down for her afternoon nap.  
  
"I'm fine. Is anything the matter?" Une asked, hoping that all was well.  
  
"Everything is fine," Treize said picking up a stuffed bunny that had been resting on the window seat, "I also wanted to know if you could come home for lunch," he said as he made the rabbit begin to walk along the seat.  
  
"We will have to see how this meeting goes. I could be in here for awhile," Une said with a smile. It was sweet of him to call, but it was also odd. It had been only hours before he had been thought dead, now he was calling her.  
  
"Then I will let you go. Talk to you later," Treize said, preparing to hang up.  
  
"Okay, bye," Une said cheerfully as she pushed the 'off' button and cleared the number.  
  
"Thank you for being so patient," Lady said as she resumed her seat at the head of the table.  
  
"Now this is what I want done," Une said as she switched back into Colonel mode, listening to each man read off their report and calculating how long it would take to dismember each section of the World Nation. ~*~*~*~ "Hello," Treize said as he shifted Hotaru onto his shoulder so he could answer the phone.  
  
"You really shouldn't be answering the phone," Une said precariously balancing her cell phone between her ear and shoulder, as she offered a smile and a nod to the men who where filing out of the meeting room.  
  
"Then you really shouldn't be calling," Treize replied, also with a smile, "What's up?" he asked as he balanced the phone the way Une was, so that he could gently rub the infants back.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I am getting ready to come home. I am sorry that I couldn't be there for lunch," Lady said as she walked down the hallway towards her office.  
  
"Perfectly alright. What is your estimated time of arrival?" Treize asked as he walked into their bedroom, sat on the bed and slowly maneuvered himself so that his back was resting comfortably against the headboard.  
  
"Maybe forty-five minutes. I still have some things to take care of here, and the drive takes half and hour," Lady explained as she walked into her office, only to have Martha hand her a small stack of release forms, and a pen.  
  
"Better make that an hour," Une corrected as she stepped into her inner office and sat at her desk.  
  
"I'll be waiting," Treize said with a mischievous smile. Noticing Hotaru had balled her fingers into tiny fists, Treize turned his attention back to his daughter and kissed one of the miniature balls.  
  
"You do just that. I have to go. See you when I get home," Lady said as she listened to Treize tell her goodbye and hung up the phone, placing it in her pocket and continuing with her work.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Goodnight Maratha, thank you for coming. I really appreciate it," Une said, locking the door to her office.  
  
"You are more then welcome. I wish that I could only do more," Martha said as she and Une walked out of the building.  
  
"What you have done is more then enough. I'll see you tomorrow," Une said with a smile as she left Martha and exited the building.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't be alone at this time," Martha called from across the parking lot.  
  
"But, I'm not alone. I have my daughter," Lady replied.  
  
'And Treize,' she thought as Martha smiled nodded and continued to her car, while she unlocked her car door.  
  
'What am I going to do about Treize?' Lady questioned as she opened the door, closed it and started the engine.  
  
'He is going to be a problem. His amnesia alters everything about our relationship. What if he changes because he can't remember anything,' she thought as she left the parking lot and began towards home.  
  
'I will just have to be careful not to get too close. It is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done, but he will change, and I can't allow myself to feel for him like I used to,' Une thought as she took a left turn and headed towards the sea.  
  
~*~*~*~ 'Seven o'clock precisely, Treize used to wait for me on the bottom step if I was late,' Lady thought as she opened the front door and announced that she was home, watching as her husband nearly ran down the stairs to greet her.  
  
"Welcome home," Treize said kissing Une's cheek as he took her briefcase from her and placing it on the floor next to her, helped her out of her coat.  
  
"Thank you. I take it Hotaru is sleeping. Are you hungry yet?" Une asked, knowing the inevitable answer. Treize was always hungry.  
  
"I just her tucked her in and I'm famished," he answered, watching as Une knowingly smiled and led the way to the kitchen.  
  
"What are we making," Treize asked as Une rolled up her sleeves and put an apron over her suit and began to bustle around the kitchen with the ease of a master chief.  
  
"You're favorite, fettuccini alfredo. I can handle this," Lady said shooing her husband away and onto a stool at the island, as she took a blue box of noodles out of a cupboard set it on the counter, and then crouched to hunt in a lower cupboard for a saucepan and a large pot for the noodles.  
  
"Are you sure?" Treize asked again as Une started to remove the required cookware.  
  
"Positive," she said standing, "We should be eating in about half and hour," Une said as she turned to the sink to pour water into the large pot and turning on the back burner, put the pot with the noodles on to boil.  
  
"When this boils, I will begin to make the sauce," Une said as she joined her husband at the island, "So how was your day?" she asked as she sat and placed an elbow on the island and her chin in her palm.  
  
"Active," Treize said, mimicking Une's posture. For a moment he stared directly into her eyes, and saw how tired she truly was.  
  
"That's good. You didn't have any problems at all?" she asked with a smile, trying to stifle a yawn, though it eventually escaped her lips.  
  
"You are tired, you shouldn't be cooking," Treize said, reaching over to stroke Une's, cheek, "Let me finish," he said with such an alluring smile that it could have melted stone, as he repeated the motion.  
  
Too tired and enticed to protest Une spoke, "You can try. For starters, you might like to know that your pot is boiling over," she said taking great pleasure in watching Treize scramble to avoid disaster.  
  
"What do I do?" Treize asked, fighting to disguise his panic.  
  
"Turn it down to nine. Then start on the sauce, but watch that you don't let the noodles boil for too long or they will be mushy," Une said with a smile.  
  
'It was sweet of him to offer, but at this rate, he will either burn the house down or we will never eat. The former Treize could cook a four course meal, witch was always helpful in these situations,' Une thought as Treize turned the back burner down, as instructed, and stared at the empty pot next to the stove. "I admit it, I have no idea of what I am doing or making," Treize said as he turned around to find Une already getting off her stool and taking out the ingredients needed for the sauce, "Thank you," he said as Lady drew closer with her ingredients.  
  
"Can you get the heavy cream, milk and the block of parmesan cheese out of the refrigerator, please?" Une asked as she began measuring out the few dry ingredients, after turning on the burner to heat.  
  
"Of course," Treize said, beginning to turn away, then stopped to look at Une. She looked so tired, so very tired. 'Stress,' he thought as he walked to the refrigerator, opened it and began his hunt for the items.  
  
When he turned Une was struggling to empty the scalding pot of noodles into the strainer.  
  
"Damn it!" Une exclaimed when a rogue splash of water landed on her hand, causing her to nearly drop the pot. Thankfully the rest of the noodles slid quickly out.  
  
"Goddamn it," Une murmured under her breath as she ran the wounded appendage under cold water.  
  
'Put ice on it,' a voice said in Treize's head as he put the ingredients on the counter and reached into the freezer to collect a few cubes of ice, before wrapping them in a nearby dishtowel.  
  
"Here," Treize said, pulling his wife's hand out from under the water and placing the towel on the red mark that was now forming.  
  
"Thank you," Une said, trying to fight back tears. It wasn't really the physical pain that made her cry, she had been burned before, but many things.  
  
"Does it really hurt that badly?" Treize asked, noticing that Lady's eyes had begun to tear.  
  
"No, it's just a lot of things," Une said, casting her gaze toward the floor.  
  
"Would you like to tell me about it?" Treize said, tilting Une's chin up, so that he could look into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"It's a lot of things, don't worry about it," Une said trying to turn away, but Treize had stopped her.  
  
"Tell me, please," Treize persisted as he removed the ice from Une's hand, placed his hands on her hips and in one motion lifted her onto a counter, before turning to the stove and turning the burner off.  
  
"Like I said, it's a lot of things," Une said from her perch, as Treize came to lean on the counter next to her.  
  
"Like?" Treize questioned.  
  
"Like what's happened to you and how it alters our relationship. I'm not sure how to handle this, and it frightens me," she said, swinging her legs a little, "I thought about it on the way home, and I don't know what to do. This isn't easy for me," Lady said as she placed a hand over Treize's.  
  
"Do you think that this is easy for me? Do you really think that I am having a picnic beating myself up trying to remember something, anything!" Treize bellowed as he pushed himself off of the counter to stalk around the room.  
  
"You don't have any idea what it is like to be in a house that you know you grew up in, made memories in and not be able to remember any of them," he said, silencing Une as he began to speak again.  
  
"You don't know what it is like to hold your own child, your child and not be able to remember when that angel was born. Please, don't try to tell me that you understand because you couldn't, no one can. You don't know what it is like to look into the eyes of the person you love, and not be able to remember any of the memories that you made together. And yes Lady, I do love you," Treize said, stopping feet away from her.  
  
"How could you, you can't remember what love is," Une said unhappily, casting her gaze down at the floor.  
  
"Don't tell me that, because that is the one thing that I can truly remember. I can remember what this feeling is, and I know that I feel it for you and for Hotaru," Treize growled, closing the gap between himself and Une.  
  
"I'm sorry. Treize, don't," Une said watching as her husband stepped in front of her and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him when he spoke.  
  
"Lady, I love you," Treize said a moment before he covered her lips with his, and with a quick flick of his tongue, parted Une's lips and engaged her tongue in a light duel.  
  
"Treize, no, we shouldn't," Une said ending the kiss and attempting to push Treize away, but he wouldn't move.  
  
"Tell me you love me," Treize said, taking Une's hand and entwining their fingers.  
  
He needed to hear it and was determined to have her say it. He thought that once she admitted it, things would go a little smoother.  
  
"I.can't."Une whispered as Treize lowered his head so that their noses where almost touching. She couldn't he wasn't the same, he couldn't be.  
  
"Tell me," Treize commanded, before his eyelids closed involuntarily and the little voice returned, brining images with it.  
  
"Treize, are you all right?" Une asked. He didn't look well.  
  
"I can see you. You look so frightened. I'm not sure why. I touch you and you tremble," he said entering a trance like state. It was all so clear.  
  
"There is a lamp on. It is very warm. I glance out the window and I can see countryside. This is a foreign land. I kiss you and you tense. You have never done that before," Treize said, watching as more images came, images that showed two lovers together for the first time.  
  
He might not have stated all that had happened that night, but Une knew what he was seeing.  
  
"Treize you look ill. Sit down," Une said climbing down from the counter and helping Treize onto a stool.  
  
Treize opened his eyes, "I hope that ever time I remember something it is not going to be like that," he said, watching as Une crossed to the sink and poured him a glass of water, which he gratefully excepted.  
  
Treize took a drink of his water and upon placing the glass on the surface before him posed his only question, "What did I see?"  
  
"It was our, um, wedding night," Une said blushing a little as she took a seat across from him. "Oh," Treize said, his eyebrows rising a little.  
  
'God he's gorgeous, and he is mine and I love him. There are no two ways about it. I love him. I love him for who he was and for he is now,' Une thought as her husband took another drink of water.  
  
"I love you," she said before Treize had finished putting his glass down.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Treize asked, placing the glass on the counter.  
  
Smiling, Une repeated the statement, watching as Treize also began to smile.  
  
"Was that really so hard?" Treize said placing his hand over the one that Une had left on the table.  
  
"I was just afraid that you had changed, but you haven't," Une said broadening her smile.  
  
There was a moment of silence in which the couple reaffirmed where they stood in their relationship.  
  
"So, why don't we finish making dinner," Une said to break the silence.  
  
"All right, as long as you direct me," Treize said smiling  
  
"Well then, lets get to work," Une said as the two set about finishing dinner, glancing at each other when they thought neither was looking. Nothing had changed. To Be Continued. 


	7. Home Life

Lost Memories Part Six: Home Life By: Deadly_Leo  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!! No warning or notes here, just read on!!!!! The character of the secretary is on loan from Kat Dickerson.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Lady," Treize said groggily.  
  
"Hmm?" Une asked without opening her eyes.  
  
"The baby is crying. Make it stop please," he requested as his wife shifted under him to look at the clock on her nightstand.  
  
"It's six o'clock. She wants a bottle. Do you remember how to feed her?" Une asked hopefully. If he did she was sure she could find a way to get him to do it. She could usually get him to do as she wished  
  
"No," Treize said placing one of the unused pillows from the other side of the bed over his uncovered ear.  
  
"Alright, but you are going to learn how to later today," Une said as she wriggled her way out from under Treize, found her slippers and walked quickly to her daughters crib.  
  
"It's alright baby, mommy's here," she said lifting the shrieking infant into her arms.  
  
"Lady, why hasn't she stopped crying yet?" Treize asked as he wandered into the nursery half dazed.  
  
"Because she is hungry. Hold her while I get her bottle," Une said shifting the baby into her father's arms, "You have to support her head like this," she said arranging Treize's muscular arms to fit his daughter's needs.  
  
"She stopped crying," Treize said with surprise.  
  
"She always stops crying when you hold her," Une managed to explain through a yawn as she headed for the door, "I'll be right back," she finished.  
  
Opening then closing the door Lady Une made her way down the grand staircase and halfway across the foyer before she heard a knock at the front door.  
  
'The last time I was in this position, I received a phone call saying Treize was alive. Maybe if I open the door he will regain his memory,' Une mused as she ran a hand through her hair before walking to the front door and opening it.  
  
It was Colonel Armsfield.  
  
"Good morning Commander Une. I am sorry to intrude at this hour, but you haven't been into the office for a few days so I thought I would stop by and see if you were all right. I also wanted to see if you had those treaty forms ready yet," he finished, giving Une an appraising look that she was too tired to notice.  
  
'She looks worse then the last time I called this early. Treize was probably so happy to see her that he kept her up all night. Damn whore. Wonder if I could get her to do me? At least she is dressed more appropriately this time,' he thought as Une asked him inside.  
  
"You will have to excuse my appearance, but Hotaru woke me. She needs a bottle. Just let me feed her and I will be right down," Une said hoping to return upstairs quickly so she could warn Treize not to come downstairs.  
  
"That's all right. I will come with you, I haven't seen Hotaru in a long time," Armsfield said. He was sure that Treize would be upstairs and he was determined to try and see.  
  
"It's kind of you to offer, but it is completely unnecessary. I will bring her and the files down," she said as she turned and made her way through the rest of the house and into the kitchen, Armsfield following behind her.  
  
"Really it's no trouble. I can help you feed her if you need it," Armsfield offered. He was determined to get into her bedroom, but not if it meant arousing any suspicion. If she wouldn't let him come, then he wouldn't go. There was no need to make her think that he was up to something, no matter how misdirected her suspicion was.  
  
"Thank you, but I have everything under control. I will be back in a few minutes," Une said as she finished heating a previously made bottle that she had removed from the refrigerator a few minutes before.  
  
"I'll wait right here," Armsfield said watching as Une all but ran up the servant's staircase to the second floor.  
  
'Now I know she is hiding him,' Armsfield thought as he took a seat at the island and waited for Une to return, beginning to visually examine the large room.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Treize," Une said breathlessly as she rushed through the nursery door to find her husband sitting in the rocking chair by the window softly humming a lullaby to their baby.  
  
'Now that is the Treize that I remember,' Lady thought as she quietly closed the door.  
  
"Hey. Is that her bottle?" Treize asked, looking up from the tiny baby girl that he held tenderly in his arms.  
  
"Yes. Treize, there is someone downstairs that must not see you. I need you to stay in the bedroom until I come back. Can you do that for me? Une asked as she walked across the room and gently took Hotaru in her own arms, and quickly placed the filled bottle in the infant's eager mouth.  
  
"All right, but can you show me how to feed her, I really want to try," Treize asked hopeful that he might capture more time with his baby girl.  
  
'God I wish I could. He looked so content just to hold her, and she loves being held by her father,' Une thought, remorseful for prying the two apart.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but the person downstairs expects to see me with Hotaru. They don't know that you are alive, and I can't tell them. You can spend as much time with Hotaru as you like when our visitor leaves. Who knows, you might even get to watch her today if I go into work," Une said as she made her way towards the door, Treize following.  
  
"Really, I could watch her?" Treize asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course, you are her father," Une said as Treize opened the door for her, and upon closing it returned to the master bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Here she is," Lady said as she came down the back staircase and into the kitchen.  
  
"She's beautiful," Armsfield said with sincerity as he looked at the baby, who was now finishing her bottle and beginning to cry for more. 'She looks like her father. I wonder if she will learn to act like her mother. If she does maybe I will have a chance to date her when she is older,' Armsfield thought as Une set the empty bottle in the kitchen sink and approached the refrigerator to obtain another for the infant.  
  
"Would you like me to hold her while you get her bottle?" Armsfield asked, eager to hold the beautiful child.  
  
"Would you please. Thank you," Une said as the baby switched arms again.  
  
'She really is a beautiful baby. I hope that she grows to be as beautiful as she is now, that would provide her with more clientele. I am sure that she will grow to be a beautiful whore, just like her mother unless her father can raise her more properly. Wait, that's right, they are all going to die, so it doesn't even matter,' Armsfield thought as Une began to chatter about something as she went about preparing the bottle.  
  
He might hate Treize, but he had to respect a man that could manage to take over the world, have a family and keep hundreds of thousands of soldiers in line.  
  
He neither respected nor liked Une beyond the point of her physical beauty and for the talent that he thought she would posses in bed. He thought Une a whore and a gold digger.  
  
"Would you like me to take her now?" Lady asked her counterpart, bringing the man out of his reverie.  
  
"All right," he said handing the child over to her mother before continuing, "Commander did you bring the forms down with you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I am so sorry. I forgot to get them in my hurry to feed Hotaru. I can go and get them if you give me a minute," she said half rising from her stool. "No that's all right, you can bring them to work with you. I assume that you are coming in today?" Armsfield asked, knowing that she would probably say no.  
  
"I had considered it. I think that I will," Une said as Hotaru began to refuse her bottle, obviously full.  
  
"Oh, well, I could give you a ride if you like. I can wait until you are ready," he offered.  
  
'Maybe if I am nice to her I can score some brownie points that I can redeem for some sort of service,' the young man thought.  
  
"It is very kind of you to offer, but I will have to wait until Hotaru's nurse can come and I am not sure what time that will be, but thank you for asking," Une said with a smile. She liked Armsfield, he was a nice man.  
  
"You are welcome. I guess I will see you in the office later on. I will see myself out. Goodbye," he said as he stood from his stool and turned to go as Une disappeared up the back stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Now do you remember everything that I told you. When she cries she." Une said before Treize cut her off.  
  
"She wants to either be fed, held, needs a diaper change, or just feels like crying in which case I should just hold her," Treize said, repeating what Une had drilled into his head while she was getting ready for work.  
  
"Ok, and you remember how to support her head and how to heat the bottle, correct?" Lady asked again as put on her white pumps, they would go well with the navy-blue pants suit that she was wearing. "Yes, and," Treize said anticipating Une's next question, "your cell phone number, pager number, office number, and doctor's number are all on your bedside table. Relax, I know I can do this. We will be just fine, won't we," Treize said, cooing the last part to Hotaru, who he held in his arms.  
  
"I know, but it is your first day home. I was hoping to stay here with you and help you get acclimated, but I really need to get into the office. I hope that you don't mind too much. I will call if I am going to be late for dinner. Goodbye you two," Une said as she picked up her briefcase and a small stack of folders, and kissed her husband and daughter goodbye.  
  
'I hope they are going to be all right,' Lady thought as she opened her car door, five minutes later, 'Oh well, no use worrying about it now. If anything happens I know Treize will call,' she thought as she put the car in drive and drove down the long driveway and onto the main road, then onto the Specials Headquarters.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Good morning Commander. We didn't expect to see you in this early," Martha, Une's secretary said as Une entered her office.  
  
"Thank you Martha. I am sorry to have to pull you away from your family at the holidays, but I am going to need you here to help with transferring the computer records. They are going to need to be sent to central processing as soon as possible. I am also going to need you to start packing the folders in the file cabinets into boxes. We can send them later. I am going to have to clean out Treize's office too," Une said, deliberately letting her sentence to trail off, and trying to muster a few false tears. She still had the part of a grieving widow to play.  
  
"Commander, I am so sorry to hear about Commander Treize. If you ever need anything, all you need to do is call," the young women offered, with a smile. "Thank you Martha, and if you ever need anything I am always here for you," she said as she quickly hugged Martha and hurried into her office.  
  
"She is so brave," Martha said as she turned behind her to start the sorting and boxing of files.  
  
~*~*~*~ "All right gentlemen, lets get this meeting underway," Une said as she briskly walked into the conference room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Commander," the men chorused as they all stood and saluted. Because Treize was 'dead' she now outranked all of them.  
  
"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Une said as they all took their seats, "I assume that you all have heard the news about Commander Treize?" Une asked, again attempting to allow her eyes to water.  
  
"Yes, we all have Commander, and I think that I speak for all of us when I say that we are all terribly sorry for your lose. The Commander was a good man," the Lieutenant sitting next to her said.  
  
'He still is,' Une thought as she extended her thanks to those around her who began to mumble apologizes.  
  
"Yes, his death was a great lose to all of us, but we have to move on. That is why we are here today," Lady said, taking a pile of folders from her briefcase and placing them on the table.  
  
"Now gentlemen, I assume that you have all drawn up the reports that I have requested," watching as they all nodded their assent, "I would like a copy of each report on my desk before you leave today. I would also." Une said, before the vibration of her back pocket distracted her.  
  
"Excuse me please," Une requested as she pulled out her cell phone, checked the number, and moved to a corner of the large room, while the men at the table began to chatter.  
  
"Yes," Une said as she pushed the 'on' button.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to see how you were doing," Treize said as he relaxed himself into the rocking chair by the window. He had just put Hotaru down for her afternoon nap.  
  
"I'm fine. Is anything the matter?" Une asked, hoping that all was well.  
  
"Everything is fine," Treize said picking up a stuffed bunny that had been resting on the window seat, "I also wanted to know if you could come home for lunch," he said as he made the rabbit begin to walk along the seat.  
  
"We will have to see how this meeting goes. I could be in here for awhile," Une said with a smile. It was sweet of him to call, but it was also odd. It had been only hours before he had been thought dead, now he was calling her.  
  
"Then I will let you go. Talk to you later," Treize said, preparing to hang up.  
  
"Okay, bye," Une said cheerfully as she pushed the 'off' button and cleared the number.  
  
"Thank you for being so patient," Lady said as she resumed her seat at the head of the table.  
  
"Now this is what I want done," Une said as she switched back into Colonel mode, listening to each man read off their report and calculating how long it would take to dismember each section of the World Nation.  
~*~*~*~ "Hello," Treize said as he shifted Hotaru onto his shoulder so he could answer the phone.  
  
"You really shouldn't be answering the phone," Une said precariously balancing her cell phone between her ear and shoulder, as she offered a smile and a nod to the men who where filing out of the meeting room.  
  
"Then you really shouldn't be calling," Treize replied, also with a smile, "What's up?" he asked as he balanced the phone the way Une was, so that he could gently rub the infants back.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I am getting ready to come home. I am sorry that I couldn't be there for lunch," Lady said as she walked down the hallway towards her office.  
  
"Perfectly alright. What is your estimated time of arrival?" Treize asked as he walked into their bedroom, sat on the bed and slowly maneuvered himself so that his back was resting comfortably against the headboard.  
  
"Maybe forty-five minutes. I still have some things to take care of here, and the drive takes half and hour," Lady explained as she walked into her office, only to have Martha hand her a small stack of release forms, and a pen.  
  
"Better make that an hour," Une corrected as she stepped into her inner office and sat at her desk.  
  
"I'll be waiting," Treize said with a mischievous smile. Noticing Hotaru had balled her fingers into tiny fists, Treize turned his attention back to his daughter and kissed one of the miniature balls.  
  
"You do just that. I have to go. See you when I get home," Lady said as she listened to Treize tell her goodbye and hung up the phone, placing it in her pocket and continuing with her work.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Goodnight Martha, thank you for coming. I really appreciate it," Une said, locking the door to her office.  
  
"You are more then welcome. I wish that I could only do more," Martha said as she and Une walked out of the building.  
  
"What you have done is more then enough. I'll see you tomorrow," Une said with a smile as she left Martha and exited the building.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't be alone at this time," Martha called from across the parking lot.  
  
"But, I'm not alone. I have my daughter," Lady replied.  
  
'And Treize,' she thought as Martha smiled nodded and continued to her car, while she unlocked her car door.  
  
'What am I going to do about Treize?' Lady questioned as she opened the door, closed it and started the engine.  
  
'He is going to be a problem. His amnesia alters every aspect of our relationship. What if he changes because he can't remember anything,' she thought as she left the parking lot and began towards home.  
  
'I will just have to be careful not to get too close. It is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done, but he will change, and I can't allow myself to feel for him like I used to,' Une thought as she took a left turn and headed towards the sea.  
  
~*~*~*~ 'Seven o'clock precisely, Treize used to wait for me on the bottom step if I was late,' Lady thought as she opened the front door and announced her arrival, watching as her husband nearly ran down the stairs to greet her.  
  
"Welcome home," Treize said kissing Une's cheek as he took her briefcase from her and placing it on the floor next to her, helped her out of her coat.  
  
"Thank you. I take it Hotaru is sleeping. Are you hungry yet?" Une asked, knowing the inevitable answer. Treize was always hungry.  
  
"I just tucked her in and I'm famished," he answered, watching as Une knowingly smiled and led the way to the kitchen.  
  
"What are we making," Treize asked as Une removed her suit's jacket, rolled up her sleeves, donned an apron and began to bustle around the kitchen with the ease of a master chief.  
  
"You're favorite, fettuccini alfredo. I can handle this," Lady said shooing her husband away and onto a stool at the island, as she took a blue box of noodles out of a cupboard set it on the counter, and then crouched to hunt in a lower cupboard for a saucepan and a large pot for the noodles.  
  
"Are you sure?" Treize asked as Une started to remove the required cookware.  
  
"Positive," she said standing, "We should be eating in about half and hour," Une said as she turned to the sink to pour water into the large pot and turning on the back burner, put the pot with the noodles on to boil.  
  
"When this boils, I will begin to make the sauce," Une said as she joined her husband at the island, "So how was your day?" she asked as she sat and placed an elbow on the island and her chin in her palm.  
  
"Active," Treize said, mimicking Une's posture. For a moment he stared directly into her eyes, and saw how tired she truly was.  
  
"That's good. You didn't have any problems at all?" she asked with a smile, trying to stifle a yawn, though it eventually escaped her lips.  
  
"You are tired, you shouldn't be cooking," Treize said, reaching over to stroke Une's, cheek, "Let me finish," he said with such an alluring smile that it could have melted stone, as he repeated the motion.  
  
Too tired and enticed to protest Une spoke, "You can try. For starters, you might like to know that your pot is boiling over," she said taking great pleasure in watching Treize scramble to avoid disaster.  
  
"What do I do?" Treize asked, fighting to disguise his panic.  
  
"Turn it down to nine. Then start on the sauce, but watch that you don't let the noodles boil for too long or they will be mushy," Une said with a smile.  
  
'It was sweet of him to offer, but at this rate, he will either burn the house down or we will never eat. The former Treize could cook a four course meal, which was always helpful in these situations,' Une thought as Treize turned the back burner down, as instructed, and stared at the empty pot next to the stove. "I admit it, I have no idea of what I am doing or making," Treize said as he turned around to find Une already getting off her stool and taking out the ingredients needed for the sauce, "Thank you," he said as Lady drew closer with her ingredients.  
  
"Can you get the heavy cream, milk and the block of parmesan cheese out of the refrigerator, please?" Une asked as she began measuring out the few dry ingredients, after turning on the burner to heat.  
  
"Of course," Treize said, beginning to turn away, then stopped to look at Une. She looked so tired, so very tired. 'Stress,' he thought as he walked to the refrigerator, opened it and began his hunt for the items.  
  
When he turned Une was struggling to empty the scalding pot of noodles into the strainer.  
  
"Damn it!" Une exclaimed when a rogue splash of water landed on her hand, causing her to nearly drop the pot. Thankfully the rest of the noodles slid quickly out.  
  
"Goddamn it," Une murmured under her breath as she ran the wounded appendage under cold water.  
  
'Put ice on it,' a voice said in Treize's head as he put the ingredients on the counter and reached into the freezer to collect a few cubes of ice, before wrapping them in a nearby dishtowel.  
  
"Here," Treize said, pulling his wife's hand out from under the water and placing the towel on the red mark that was now forming.  
  
"Thank you," Une said, trying to fight back tears. It wasn't really the physical pain that made her cry, she had been burned before, but many things.  
  
"Does it really hurt that badly?" Treize asked, noticing that Lady's eyes had begun to tear.  
  
"No, it's just a lot of things," Une said, casting her gaze toward the floor.  
  
"Would you like to tell me about it?" Treize said, tilting Une's chin up, so that he could look into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"It's a lot of things, don't worry about it," Une said trying to turn away, but Treize had stopped her.  
  
"Tell me, please," Treize persisted as he removed the ice from Une's hand, placed his hands on her hips and in one motion lifted her onto a counter, before turning to the stove and turning the burner off.  
  
"Like I said, it's a lot of things," Une said from her perch, as Treize came to lean on the counter next to her.  
  
"Like?" Treize questioned.  
  
"Like what's happened to you and how it alters our relationship. I'm not sure how to handle this, and it frightens me," she said, swinging her legs a little, "I thought about it on the way home, and I don't know what to do. This isn't easy for me," Lady said as she placed a hand over Treize's.  
  
"Do you think that this is easy for me? Do you really think that I am having a picnic beating myself up trying to remember something, anything!" Treize bellowed as he pushed himself off of the counter to stalk around the room.  
  
"You don't have any idea what it is like to be in a house that you know you grew up in, made memories in and not be able to remember any of them," he said, silencing Une as he began to speak again.  
  
"You don't know what it is like to hold your own child, your child and not be able to remember when that angel was born. Please, don't try to tell me that you understand because you couldn't, no one can. You don't know what it is like to look into the eyes of the person you love, and not be able to remember any of the memories that you made together. And yes Lady, I do love you," Treize said, stopping feet away from her.  
  
"How could you, you can't remember what love is," Une said unhappily, casting her gaze down at the floor.  
  
"Don't tell me that, because that is the one thing that I can truly remember. I can remember what this feeling is, and I know that I feel it for you and for Hotaru," Treize growled, closing the gap between himself and Une.  
  
"I'm sorry. Treize, don't," Une said watching as her husband stepped in front of her and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him when he spoke.  
  
"Lady, I love you," Treize said a moment before he covered her lips with his, and with a quick flick of his tongue, parted Une's lips and engaged her tongue in a light duel.  
  
"Treize, no, we shouldn't," Une said ending the kiss and attempting to push Treize away, but he wouldn't move.  
  
"Tell me you love me," Treize said, taking Une's hand and entwining their fingers.  
  
He needed to hear it and was determined to have her say it. He thought that once she admitted it, things would go a little smoother.  
  
"I.can't."Une whispered as Treize lowered his head so that their noses where almost touching. She couldn't he wasn't the same, he couldn't be.  
  
"Tell me," Treize commanded, before his eyelids closed involuntarily and the little voice returned, brining images with it.  
  
"Treize, are you all right?" Une asked. He didn't look well.  
  
"I can see you. You look so frightened. I'm not sure why. I touch you and you tremble," he said entering a trance like state. It was all so clear.  
  
"There is a lamp on. It is very warm. I glance out the window and I can see countryside. This is a foreign land. I kiss you and you tense. You have never done that before," Treize said, watching as more images came, images that showed two lovers together for the first time.  
  
He might not have stated all that had happened that night, but Une knew what he was seeing.  
  
"Treize you look ill. Sit down," Une said climbing down from the counter and helping Treize onto a stool.  
  
Treize opened his eyes, "I hope that ever time I remember something it is not going to be like that," he said, watching as Une crossed to the sink and poured him a glass of water, which he gratefully excepted.  
  
Treize took a drink of his water and upon placing the glass on the surface before him posed his only question, "What did I see?"  
  
"It was our, um, wedding night," Une said blushing a little as she took a seat across from him. "Oh," Treize said, his eyebrows rising a little.  
  
'God he's gorgeous, and he is mine and I love him. There are no two ways about it. I love him. I love him for who he was and for he is now,' Une thought as her husband took another drink of water.  
  
"I love you," she said before Treize had finished putting his glass down.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Treize asked, placing the glass on the counter.  
  
Smiling, Une repeated the statement, watching as Treize also began to smile.  
  
"Was that really so hard?" Treize said placing his hand over the one that Une had left on the table.  
  
"I was just afraid that you had changed, but you haven't," Une said broadening her smile.  
  
There was a moment of silence in which the couple reaffirmed where they stood in their relationship.  
  
"So, why don't we finish making dinner," Une said to break the silence.  
  
"All right, as long as you direct me," Treize said smiling  
  
"Well then, lets get to work," Une said as the two set about finishing dinner, glancing at each other when they thought neither was looking. Nothing had changed. To Be Continued. 


End file.
